The Fighter
by Hungergamesgirl1220
Summary: Snow has World war 2 in full motion with his arrow poised to kill people, but specifically Miss Everdeen. Will Katniss be able to defeat the terrors that await her presence or will she accept her fate ? All copyright goes to Suzanne Collins.
1. Moving on

Just to give you some important details it is the 20th century at the time of world war 2 , where they are seperating the Jews from the rest of the the way Prim dose not exist in this story, it's better if she is not included.

* * *

Katniss POV

I wake up to a muffled scream of what sounds like a grown man, but not like the usual men I hear who are literally dying to join Hitlers army of dead Jews, this was the voice of a man I knew and a man I loved more than a green meadow or the greenery that lies deep beyond the earth's troubles in the woods.

Who knows how long I lied in bed checking my ears to make sure I wasn't just hearing whimpering continued into the fading night until it suddenly stopped.I decided to go and see what was going on so as quietly as I could I crept down the little house and noticed something suspicious.

My parents bedroom door was opened just enough for me to look in But I was caught off guard when I realized that what I had so easily dismissed as the wind brushing up against the window turned out to be whispering.

That little glimpse that I made was my undoing,the whimpering was my fathers way of warning me that I was a Jews daughter with brown hair and grey eyes that could be mistaken for brown eyes under the circumstances.

My father was murdered by his wife who was better than all of us because she was blessed with blonde hair and unkind blue eyes. My own mother killed my father because of the man who was standing next to her watching his daily entertainment of death, and I bet you that I'm next if I don't get a move on it.

As quickly and quietly as I can manage I quickly grab my fathers hunting jacket some pants,socks,and my good leather boots that will last forever along with some other basic things and I was out of the door as quietly as a mouse.

To my good fortune I spotted a group of soldiers about 100 feet away with their flashlights and weapons turning down the street not expecting to see me their but boy when they spotted me their eyes shot up like they just found a meal for the night

Not even two seconds out of the house and I've already managed to get myself into trouble,and to top it all off I'm running on only four hours of sleep in the cold wet steets of Germany.

I couldn't make it to the brick wall that divides the Jews from the world outside in a faster time only issue I have is that there are barely any ways to escape but to my surprise an arm is pulling me into what us Jews refer to as the safe safe house is a tunnel you can walk threw and get anywhere you want but in a way without any outsiders knowing because it was designed to look like a sewer.

A hand clamps over my mouth before I have time to witness my so called "Attacker".When I finally catch my breath and gather the courage to look up at the attacker.

Gale Hawthorne, a boy I met at school and immediately became friends with due to our similarity.I assumed that the rest of his family died, just like mine. I will never love my mother after what I had just witnessed.

Gale must have recognized me just as i recognized him because before we even said words we were hugging each other for the comfort we had witnessed and the terror that would lay ahead of us if we make it out of this situation alive.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review, it inspires me to keep writing or pm me If you just need someone to talk to and I would love to hear any ideas you have or would like me to include.

The next chapter will include PEETA so hang in there, I won't let you down.

~ Jillian


	2. Miles from home

After walking for what could at least be a few hours me and Gale decided we were far enough to be safe and we desperately needed all the rest we could get in order to keep on making tracks into whatever future there may be.

I don't have to be told twice to rest and it appears my companion is just as eager as I am to get to wherever it is that we're going because at this point all that is left of the life we once had has been burned and sent away in its casket.

The next morning we arrive to our destination Frankfort. For the time being we should be safe but I know that we will have to keep moving if we plan on surviving the weekend.

Mentally I make a list to check over scnice I only have a short period of time in this small town.

.Water

.Food

.shelter

Suddenly theirs a huge crash, the last thing I see is a badge of a sheriff Mellark.


End file.
